User blog:GravityMan/MBOHS Season 2: Baldur vs Achilles
Hello my fairies! I'll make this quick. It's Greek indestructible hero versus Norse indestructible hero with overprotective mothers etc idk, anyway thanks to Bran, Legion, and Night for proofreading and Leandro for the amazing cover. Let's check in first, ay? (check out drak's new battle btw and sorry if your battle came out today and I forgot about it). Also sorry if some lines seem weak, I can't write because of exam week and this is mostly demo which I thought was nice enough to use. Beat Demons Starts at 0:25 Lyrics 'Baldur:' I had a dream I would die in battle but not from the likes of this Crossdresser scared of war and the vagina of his married bitch! I got some advice kid, but it might be too sharp to handle, If your weakness is your ankle, don’t fucking wear sandals! So you better tend to your tendon before Baldur leaves you tender Til Valhalla! And the All-Father, I was born to be a winner! You’re gonna falter against Baldur the biggest baller of the conquerors Better holler when I spit a million pyres of your slaughtered soldiers! Here to bring the light of pure to blind the wrestler who takes it farther, Who never lived to see the fall of Troy, but outlasted his bastard lover! The Greeks would’ve never made the Horse if you had still been alive, You’re just another wasted pawn of a fat cuckold’s pride! 'Achilles:' Ho men! We hit the shore, drag in your oars and grab your swords Sandals to the sand, band together and shred the Norse incestual hordes! But first let me greet the man, like my mic, is only known for being slayed We’ll shake hands, treat him like I would a real god and spit in his face! I’m ruthless against a brutish sucker with an overprotective mother Who sold her body to every being to insure her little baby never suffered I spit sharper than that fatal dart thrown by your neglected brother You’re the only coarse Norse who couldn’t cut the Avengers! You died before the great war began, how sad is that, by gods I’m the coldest rep of the homosexuals, so you can call me Bi-Frost You’re not a fighter just a stuffed dummy that your brothers practice with! Shame you’re afraid of mistletoe, it’s your only chance of getting kissed… 'Baldur:' Ha! You know nothing about the gods, I bask with every creature of my liking, My crew will set up camp in your lands and father ten thousand more Vikings! 'Achilles:' Styx and stones can’t break my bones so your words have no effect on me Helen's cursed heart will stop; when I break this Cupid's wings! 'Baldur:' For one who wants to be a proper lady you sure followed the sailors The god of acceptance has moved past you, I forgive you for your failures Your son’s like Menelaus, both grabbed babies and attacked Troy Your name is a disgrace, it’s just a synonym for weak point! 'Achilles:' People have fear of what I bring, you're a bigger drag than Hector, My victories remain immortal because my veins bleed nectar! I fathered a line of conquerors and smashed the seed of the Romans You have no protection against this pounding; I've destroyed all the Trojans WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE a wooden horse rolls into the frame and hordes of logos burst out MYTHICAL BATTLES OF HISTORICAL SHIT ' ' Poll Who Won? Baldur Achilles Hint for Mid-Season Finale Category:Blog posts